


Ela quer terminar comigo

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Dia dos namorados, F/M, Valentine's Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: A semana do Dias dos Namorados chegou na universidade de South Park e os alunos se preparam para diversas atividades envolvendo muito romance, sendo uma delas os testes de compatibilidade para descobrirem suas “almas gêmeas”. Clyde se sente muito ansioso pelo resultado, querendo provar a si mesmo o quanto ele e sua namorada Bebe, são perfeitos uma para o outro, entretanto, algo inesperado acontece.University - AU || Valentine's WeekBetada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3





	Ela quer terminar comigo

**Author's Note:**

> """"Publicado no Spirit no dia 12/02/2019"""""
> 
> Segundo dia da Valentine's Week.
> 
>  
> 
> Boa leitura!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 2 - Teste de Compatibilidade - Clyde Donovan e Bebe Stevens

Clyde estava ansioso demais com o resultado de seu teste. Ele o tinha feito uma semana atrás quando os veteranos mandaram e-mails para cada aluno com um questionário, avisando que aqueles que respondessem deveriam apanhar os resultados na bancada específica em qualquer data desta semana.

Era apenas um teste de compatibilidade, muito bobo, mas alguns estudantes sempre se baseavam nesse tipo de teste e em seus resultados para conhecer o seu par ideal. As questões eram todas sobre situações românticas, personalidade e outras coisas que Clyde não conseguia lembrar, mas que lhe davam pontos para serem somados, resultando no nome da pessoa ideal de acordo com o total.

Donovan não precisava daquilo, afinal, já estava namorando alguém que amava demais e não necessitava descobrir a pessoa ideal para si, mas mesmo assim conseguia ficar nervoso como se sua vida fosse depender daquilo.

Estava parado num canto isolado do saguão, com os papéis em mão, após se esgueirar entre a multidão que aguardava os resultados também. Ele estava tão nervoso que chegou a roubar a vez dos outros, se espremendo entre eles. E agora, enquanto lia tudo naquele papel idiota, Clyde sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca.

— Mônica Heinz? — Franziu o cenho após desconhecer o nome que dizia ser seu par ideal.

Continuou a ler um pouco mais sobre os motivos da tal garota estar ali, apontando onde combinavam, e então, quando chegou na outra parte, onde estava a pessoa menos compatível, achou que morreria.

Seus olhos começaram a marejar, fazendo-o morder os lábios para conter, inutilmente, seu choro.

_“Menor compatibilidade: Bebe Stevens.”_

Clyde, sem se aguentar e já com lágrimas escorrendo o rosto, apressou-se para fora do local sem saber para onde iria, querendo apenas para ficar sozinho sem que as pessoas o notassem.

O rapaz correu o mais rápido que pode, tropeçando entre a calçada até chegar numa área arborizada e se jogar no chão, abraçando suas pernas, deixando-se chorar descontroladamente.

Os pensamentos de Clyde eram os piores, afinal, quem o convencera a fazer o teste fora a própria Bebe, que dissera ser apenas para uma brincadeira boba, entretanto, Donovan entendia o que ela queria com aquilo.

_Ela quer terminar comigo!_

Pensou e chorou ainda mais.

Sim, com certeza Stevens queria terminar com ele, pois sabia perfeitamente que ambos não eram compatíveis e que aquilo era uma indireta para mostrar a Clyde a verdade, que ela estava cansada de estar ao seu lado.

 

*********

 

Token, que passeava pelo salão, sendo atropelado por estudantes mal-educados e desatentos, viu seu melhor amigo passar às pressas entre a multidão, chorando enquanto segurava um papel em suas mãos. Black arqueou suas sobrancelhas na hora, questionando o que poderia ter acontecido. O rapaz tentou correr atrás do amigo, mas no exato momento Bebe apareceu em sua frente, um pouco estressada.

— Olá, Token. — Saudou a loira enquanto arrumava seus cabelos cacheados levemente bagunçados. — Você viu o Clyde?

— Boa tarde, Bebe. Bom, acabei de ver o Clyde sair correndo e parecia estar chorando. — Token notou a expressão da garota mudar — Ele estava com um papel na mão...

— Chorando? Por quê? — Bebe mostrou-se confusa com as palavras de Token, que se sentiu aliviado por perceber que não era uma briga séria entre eles — Pra onde ele foi?

— Não sei, só o vi correr e saindo do prédio, mas você apareceu bem na hora que tentei segui-lo. — Token apontou a direção de uma das portas que Clyde teria saído e antes de continuar, perguntar se sabia de algo, a loira saiu correndo.

 

*********

 

Clyde não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado, chorando sem parar, molhando o tecido de sua calça. Suas lágrimas escorriam abundantemente e elas pareciam piorar cada vez mais, assim como a dor em seu peito.

— O que foi, meu bebê?

O rapaz levantou a cabeça assustado ao som da bela voz de Bebe, revelando seu rosto vermelho e seus olhos inchados, enquanto os da garota apenas esboçavam aflição. Clyde simplesmente não conseguiu dizer nada, nem mesmo conseguia formular uma frase sem voltar a chorar.

Barbara passou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos de seu namorado carinhosamente se perguntando o que teria acontecido para deixa-lo naquele estado, mas logo descobriu assim que decidiu se ajeitar ao seu lado, notou que havia um papel ao lado dele e o pegou, lendo com atenção as palavras impressas.

A loira segurou uma risada antes de pegar o rosto de Clyde com as duas mãos e fazê-lo encarar seus olhos. A garota depositou um beijo doce nos lábios inchados — de tanto cravar os dentes — do namorado. Donovan se assustou com a súbita ação de sua namorada.

Assim que se afastou, Bebe acariciou suas bochechas.

— Você é muito bobo, Clyde. — Mais uma vez segurou o riso — Não acredito que esteja chorando por esse teste.

Clyde a observava com atenção, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

— Esse teste é muito idiota! Sermos menos compatível não significa nada. Foi só uma brincadeira boba, isso nunca interferirá em nada no nosso relacionamento. — Sua voz era doce e aos poucos Donovan começou a se acalmar, enxugando algumas lágrimas — Te amo demais, bebê, e nunca vou te deixar por nada.

A garota se aproximou mais uma vez do mais alto, colando seus lábios no do namorado. Clyde a puxou com tudo, rompendo o beijo e apertando-a com força, encaixando seu rosto no pescoço perfumado de Barbara.

— Te amo muito, muito mesmo, Bebe. Não aguento viver sem você.

Novamente chorou.

 

Assim que Clyde já estava calmo, sem chorar e aquecido pelo corpo de sua namorada, Bebe afastou seu rosto do pescoço do rapaz e deu mais um selinho, que logo virou um beijo doce e despretensioso. Donovan aproveitou e acariciou, com uma de suas mãos, o rosto perfeito da loira, passando pelos seus cabelos encaracolados e descendo até o pescoço.

Quando o beijo entre eles começou a esquentar, se tornando mais rápido enquanto as mãos passavam a se aventurar por outras partes de seus corpos, Bebe se distanciou lentamente, parando o ósculo com uma leve mordida nos lábios de Clyde.

— Está melhor? — Encarou-o com intensidade.

— Sim, um pouco. — Respondeu colando sua testa na da menor.

— Que bom. — Sorriu — Porque agora que está mais calmo, quero te pedir uma coisa.

Clyde se afastou receoso, com seus pensamentos precipitados invadindo sua cabeça mais uma vez.

— Por causa desse teste idiota, um tal de Ivan Evans está no meu pé porque saímos como par ideal. — Donovan já soltava a garota, interessado no que estava por vir, esquecendo completamente que estava com medo de suas palavras ou que esteve chorando momentos atrás — Disse a ele que tenho um lindo namorado e ele respondeu que me conquistaria com tudo que tivesse e agora fica me seguindo por todo o campus desde esta manhã!

Antes mesmo de deixar Bebe continuar, Clyde se levantou com uma expressão completamente séria. Stevens o seguiu, feliz que agora Donovan estava melhor.

— Quem é que está te perturbando? Vou pôr ele em seu devido lugar por perturbar minha garota.

Bebe conteve mais uma vez sua risada, mas o pegou pela mão e o puxou pela calçada para lhe mostrar quem era o abusado.

Clyde apenas a seguiu, irritado por saber que havia alguém que estava perturbando-a, porém, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se completamente estúpido por ter se deixado levar por algo tão idiota como aquele teste.

Entretanto, não deixava de estar feliz, pois Bebe o amava demais e ele nunca deixaria de amá-la também.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma vez agradeço a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela ajuda <3
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> Até a próxima
> 
> Beijos =3 
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************************  
> Temas do desafio Valentine's Week:  
> Dia 1 - Carta - Eric Cartman - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875151  
> Dia 2 - Teste de Compatibilidade - Clybe - POSTADO  
> Dia 3 - Cúpido  
> Dia 4 - Mal Entendido  
> Dia 5 - Jantar Romântico  
> Dia 6 - Primeira Vez  
> Dia 7 - Livre


End file.
